Uptown Girl
by Esmeia
Summary: After the Grand Galloping Gala, Applejack invites Rarity over to her ranch. Seeing that Rarity is a bit heartbroken, she encourages Big Macintosh to restore her confidence and cheer her up. Big Macintosh x Rarity, FiM universe, oneshot.


**Uptown Girl**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_Author's Note: Wow, my first MLP fanfic. Oh gawd. _

_Well, I'm not a huge fan of the show. It's cute and all, but I've only watched it for a few of the characters. Namely Rarity, Applejack, and perhaps Fluttershy. I might do another story for this series, most likely for Princess Celestia._

_Anyway, one of the few pairings I support from this show is Big Mac x Rarity. I've seen a few works dedicated to them, and I'm just adding my own little bit to it. Enjoy!_

_XOXOXOXOXO_

"That was the absolute _worst_ night of my entire life!" Rarity wailed. "Darlings, I expected to be swept off my feet by my handsome prince, courted in the most graceful manner and then married and go on to have lots of foals! It was supposed to be my happily ever after!"

"Oh, I'm sorry it didn't turn out the way you expected, Rarity," said her bestfriend, Fluttershy. Her hair was a complete mess thanks to her apparent "breakdown" back at the Gala. "Maybe it just wasn't meant to be?"

"Fluttershy's right," Applejack said, nodding her head. "He sounded like a right idiot. And remember, the party wasn't so swell for the rest of us."

Rarity continued to pout. True, all of them suffered some disappointment from attending the coveted Galloping Gala: Fluttershy was ignored by her precious animals, Twilight Sparkle didn't get much quality time with Princess Celestia, Rainbow Dash failed in drawing the attention of her beloved Wonderbolts, Pinkie Pie didn't fit in with the high-society crowd, and Apple Jack wasn't able to sell much of her apple goods.

_But my luck had to be the worst, _she thought bitterly. _That Prince Blueblood was a complete oaf! He didn't have one classy bone in his entire body! And on top of that, it's **his** fault my beautiful dress was ruined!_

"I don't know about you two, but I never plan on attending another Gala ever again!" Rarity said adamantly, stomping her hoof for emphasis.

Fluttershy and Applejack glanced at each other. True, the party had turned out to be a disaster, but they didn't want their friend to swear off of these kinds of gatherings over one little mishap.

"Now hold on there, Rarity," Apple Jack said, placing a reassuring arm around Rarity's shoulders. "I know it didn't turn out so well, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't try and make the best of the next one. Or rule out other parties held by the Princess."

"You won't change my mind," Rarity said stubbornly. She sighed deeply, looking down at her hooves. "Besides, it's not just the party. I really did look forward to getting to know him, and look what happened. What if I never find that special colt that was made just for me?"

"Oh, Rarity," Fluttershy said softly, coming to her side. "That's just not true. You can't give up over one mistake."

Rarity knew that what her friends were telling her was reasonable, but she just couldn't bring herself to believe in their words. They just didn't understand. She had such grand dreams! Some might say that her fantasies were silly and childish, but deep down she longed to find someone to love. Someone who would love her in return, unconditionally. She had hoped that colt would have been Prince Blueblood, but he showed her just how wrong she was.

"I'm sorry, girls," Rarity apologized, trying her best to smooth out her violet curls. "I know I shouldn't be so shook up over this, but I am. I must sound so silly."

"Not at all," Fluttershy said kindly. "If you like, we can have a sleepover at my place. I'm sure Angel wouldn't mind the company."

"Thanks, Fluttershy," Rarity said gratefully, smiling at the pink-haired Pegasus. "But I think I can manage."

"If you're sure," Fluttershy nodded, spreading her canary-yellow wings. "I'll see you girls later!"

"Goodbye darling!" Rarity waved.

"Be safe now, you hear?" Apple Jack yelled. She looked up at the dark clouds, noticing how late it was. "Well, it's about time I headed on home. Granny Smith and Big Mac must be wondering where I am by now."

"Oh, not a problem," Rarity said. She kicked at the ground awkwardly, looking uncomfortable.

"Something wrong?" Apple Jack asked.

"Well..." Rarity started, glancing around. She then walked in front of Apple Jack and spun around, revealing the splattered remains of cake and icing all over her main and dress. "I'd hate to impose, but may I clean up at your ranch? I couldn't _bear _going through Ponyville looking like this! I'd be the laughing stock of the town!"

Apple Jack chuckled at Rarity theatrics, leading the way back home. "Alright, alright, no need to get fussy. Come on over!"

"Thank you very much for your hospitality," Rarity said happily, prancing behind.

They walked along the dirt path leading away from the royal palace and around Ponyville. Rarity and Applejack passed the time by talking about all the hilarious things their friends got up to while they were at the party. They both laughed and snickered at the thought of Pinkie Pie's actions and Rainbow Dash's failed attempts of getting noticed by her heroes. They both shared their sentiments on Fluttershy's embarrassing breakdown when she couldn't play with the animals in the garden, hoping the timid pony would forgive herself. They were both happy, however, that Twilight was able to spend the night at Princess Celestia's palace, just like she wanted. A fight almost broke out when they ridiculed each other for their own mishaps, but (thankfully) ended up making light of it instead.

"Yes, it certainly was the most... _interesting_ night of my life," Rarity giggled.

"It sure was," Applejack agreed. She came to a halt near the top of the hill, peering down. "Phew! Here we are, Sweet Apple Acres!"

Rarity had to admit, Sweet Apple Acres was a gorgeous place: hundreds of trees held a multitude of delectable, multicolored apples. The main house and barn was a splendid red and white, looking as if it were recently painted with a fresh coat. Fireflies could be seen darting about, completing the calm atmosphere.

"You have a beautiful farm, Applejack," Rarity complemented, much to Applejack's surprise. "I've never seen a better one."

"That's mighty kind of you," Applejack grinned, puffing out her chest with pride. "The Apple Family puts a lot of work into maintaining this here farm."

"Applejack!"

The two mares turned around to see a little, red-haired filly run up to greet them. The little girl hugged her Applejack's leg.

"Apple Bloom! What are you doing up at this hour?" Applejack scolded, gently pushing her away. "It's way past your bedtime, little lady!"

"I'm sorry, sis," Apple Bloom said, giving her the "puppy dog" eyes. Rarity couldn't help but be reminded of her own little sister, Sweetie Bell, who was likely waiting on her as well. "But I was just worried about you. You _always_ tuck me in at night."

Applejack's eyes softened and she gave Apple Bloom a warm smile. "I do, don't I? Alright, let me escort Rarity inside and I'll send you off to sleep."

"Yay!" Apple Blood said happily, bouncing her way back towards the house.

Rarity and Applejack laughed as they walked inside the barn. It was warm and cozy, with stacks of hay neatly packed in the corners. They entered main house and through the living room, where they found old Granny Smith snoozing in her rocking chair. Her loud snores made the three girls chuckle as they sneaked past and upstairs. Applejack pointed to her bedroom.

"You can hunker yourself down in there, Rarity," Applejack said. "It's not much, but it has a bathroom and warm water. Make yourself at home."

"Thank you," Rarity said, walking inside. To her surprise, the room was quite spacious and tidy. It was accented with beige and warm browns, complimented with orange tones. A large, simple mirror rested in the corner of the room. Near the doorway was a coat hanger, a collection of different hats hanging from it. A large window to the left let in the moonlight from outside, so much that she didn't feel the need to turn on the lights. Her bed was decorated with little apple prints, much to her amusement.

"It's always apples with that girl," she snickered. "Who knew she would have such a clean room? You couldn't tell from all her rough housing."

She stopped, feeling slightly guilty. Here Applejack was, showing Rarity all the hospitality she could give her. And what was she doing? Insulting her! What kind of friend did that?

Clearing her head and inwardly scolding herself, she walked into the bathroom, keen on cleaning herself off so she could head back to her boutique.

Her poor Opal and sister must have been worried sick without her!

XOXOXOXOXO

"...and they lived happily ever after. The end," Applejack finished, closing the story book. She leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Apple Bloom's forehead. Her little sister snuggled down into the covers and pillow, a content smile on her face. Applejack smiled and blew out the candle before turning to leave.

"Thanks sis," Apple Bloom mumbled, eyes closed.

"No problem, Apple Bloom. You get a good night's sleep," Applejack whispered, closing the door gently behind her. She was about to return to her bedroom when she spotted her big brother outside from the window. Even though it was nearing midnight, he was busy at work pulling a cart of freshly picked apples. It seemed that no matter what the rest of them said about him being careful of overworking himself, he still kept at it!

She galloped downstairs and out the front door, heading straight for him. He spotted her, but didn't make a move to stop. That only served to irritate her more.

"Big Macintosh! What in the world are you doing?" Applejack demanded, screeching to a halt in front of him.

His half-lidded eyes regarded her calmly as he carefully considered his words. "Why, I'm working."

"I can see that," Applejack snapped, rolling her eyes. "I meant, what are you doing working at this hour!"

"Oh," he said simply, chewing the sprig of wheat he constantly carried in his mouth. "Well, I didn't want us to fall behind, so I went on and picked some."

"Didn't we tell you that it's dangerous to overwork yourself? You don't want another injury like _last_ time, do you?" Applejack said, narrowing her green eyes at him.

"No, ma'am," he said, continuing his way towards the barn.

"So why are you still doing it!" Applejack snapped. One thing she always detested was being ignored, especially by her own kin. She wasn't asking for much! She just wanted him to be careful. "You put those apples down _right now._"

Big Macintosh sighed and released himself from the wheel barrow, carefully setting down the batch of apples. "Alright, alright."

"Good," Applejack said, satisfied. "Now come on, get! You go on inside and get some rest. We can do all of this tomorrow."

"Eeyup," he said, whistling. "How was that shindig?"

"The Grand Galloping Gala?" Applejack shrugged. "It was a bust, honestly. Didn't get to sell many of my treats. The only ones who wanted any were Rarity and this Wonderbolt member."

"Sorry to hear that," he replied sincerely. "They don't know what they were missin'."

"Yeah, well, I like selling them in Ponyville better anyway," she said half-heartedly. They walked inside the house, noticing Granny Smith had left her rocking chair and likely gone to sleep in her own room. "Oh, that's right. We've got company."

"Who? Twilight?" Big Macintosh guessed.

Applejack shook her head.

"Rainbow Dash?"

Another shake.

"Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie? I didn't think you were that close with them."

"Nope. Rarity came to pay us a visit."

"Rarity?" Big Macintosh said, surprised. "You two go together like oil and water, sis."

"Hey, we're not _that _bad," Applejack retorted, but she couldn't blame him for thinking so. Most of the time, she and the high-maintenance pony butted heads. "But she _is _my friend, and she asked to get cleaned up at my place."

"I see," he said, quickly losing interest.

Suddenly, Applejack got an idea. She stared at Big Macintosh, looking him over carefully. After a few minutes of being scrutinized, he poked her with a hoof.

"What are you doin'?" he asked slowly, giving her a weird look.

"Big Macintosh, you're a colt, right?" she said, grinning.

"Eeyup, I'm sure I am," Big Macintosh said suspiciously, laughing. "Just now figure that out?"

"No, no!" Applejack said, poking him in the chest. "You're perfect!"

"For what?" he said, raising a brow.

"Listen, long story short, Rarity had a bad run-in with some high and mighty jerk at the party," Applejack explained. "So I was thinking that you could cheer her up and show her that not all guys are like him! You know, be friendly-like."

"Woah, woah," Big Macintosh said, stepping back and shaking his head. "No can do, AJ."

"What? Why not?" Applejack asked, disappointed.

"Because she's too prissy," Big Macintosh said, shrugging his shoulders. "She's one of those high-class, snooty gals. Even if I wanted to get to know her, she'd never go for someone so 'beneath her', as she'd probably say."

Applejack gasped, surprised at his words. "Big Macintosh! Is that any way to talk about my friend?"

Big Macintosh winced, looking apologetic. "I didn't mean it that way, sis. It's just I don't think we'd get along. Just not right for each other, you know?"

"Look, I'm not asking for you to marry the girl!" Applejack snapped, steadily losing her patience. "I'm just asking you to be a friend to her, that's all!"

Big Macintosh sighed, realizing that there was no way he was going to talk his way out of this. "Alright."

"Thanks, big brother!" Applejack said cheerfully, nudging him towards the staircase. "She's in my room! Just try cheering her up."

"Okay," Big Macintosh said, miserable. He made his way up the stairs until he reached the landing. He pushed the door open to Applejack's bedroom, discovering the ivory unicorn preening herself in front of a mirror. He took a deep breath before stepping inside.

"Howdy."

Starting slightly, she turned to face him. Her blue eyes stood out from the dark shadows around her, immediately catching his attention. He gave her his best smile, despite his reluctance.

"Oh, good evening," she said politely, standing. "Am I imposing? I was just about to head home."

"No, er, it's alright," he said nervously, motioning towards the bed. "You can rest for a while."

"Well, I am a bit tired," she said, biting her lip. "I suppose sitting down for a moment wouldn't hurt."

He watched her settle down on the bed, sighing softly. Now that all of the small talk was out of the way, Big Macintosh was at a complete loss of what to say next. He barely knew anything about Applejack's friends, especially the prim and proper unicorn before him. She always struck him as stuck-up and vain, and never imagined he'd be forced to make conversation with her.

"So, um..." he said awkwardly, searching desperately for a topic. "I heard the party wasn't all it was cracked up to be?"

"You can say that again," Rarity replied glumly, resting her head on her front legs. "It was an absolute disaster. I met this guy and -" She noticed his expression and stopped, glancing away. "You don't want to hear about my problems. I'm probably boring you to tears.

While it was true that he wasn't completely comfortable with the situation, he was not raised to rude. Especially to a lady.

He shook his head. "No. Go on?"

"Well, I met this guy there. Prince Blueblood, he was called," Rarity continued. "He was handsome, well-groomed and had this air of elegance and poise."

Big Macintosh suppressed a groan. The last thing he wanted to hear was about some other colt in so much detail.

"But then I discovered the _real him_," she said bitterly, scowling. "Beyond his appearances, he was a rude, bossy, uncivilized, selfish, uncultured, uneducated ruffian! I have never met someone so infuriating in all my life!"

His eyes grew wide at the sudden, furious outburst. He waited until her pants subsided before placing his own, larger hoof over her polished one.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Miss Rarity," he said, genuinely feeling for her.

"Oh, please, you can call me Rarity," she said, giving him a small smile. "I guess I put too much expectations and faith in him, even before I got to know what he was really like. Maybe I should just drop my standards. That way it wouldn't hurt so much when they're not met."

Big Macintosh playfully nudged her, chuckling. Rarity looked up at him, slightly offended.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"You," he grinned. "I reckon you don't have to lower your standards. It was one bad apple, but there are plenty of other good ones out there. Don't let some idiot turn you off from giving the rest of us a chance. You might end up missing a shot at a really good guy all because of Princey back there."

Rarity considered his words carefully. What he said made perfect sense. Here she was lumping all colts together, and a truly nice and kind one was right next to her, trying to cheer her up. He had no obligation to listen to her ramblings, but he did anyway.

"Thank you, you're right," Rarity said, getting off of the bed. "I shouldn't give up my dreams just because of him."

"Darn right!" Big Macintosh said, nodding his head. "If you ever want to hang out or something, you can do it with me. I'll be happy to talk to you anytime."

"Really? I'd like that," Rarity said, touched. She had never taken notice to the big colt before, since he was always toiling away at work. But now that she had gotten a good look at him, he was quite good-looking. Not in the way she had always envisioned, but he was definitely handsome. In a rugged way. And more importantly, he proved that there were very kind and understanding guys out there, and that she was jumping to the wrong conclusions. "I'd like that a lot."

Big Macintosh sat up, walking her to the door. He subtly took in her appearance as well. He wasn't one to go out and stare dumbly at fillies: he left that to the younger boys, like Snips and Snails. But he did appreciate beauty, and Rarity was just that. Snow-white fur, neat violet hair, and blue eyes that shone like jewels all complemented her classy and graceful demeanor. He had always figured that he'd only take notice to girls that were a bit tomboyish and rough around the edges, but Rarity was an exception. On top of that, he felt he had misjudged her: she was actually very easy to talk to and had moments of weakness just like the rest of them. He was beginning to see why Applejack valued her friendship.

"Oh," Rarity said, looking around the living room. "Applejack must have fallen asleep somewhere already. Would you be a dear and tell her I said 'thank you' for all that she's done?"

"Not a problem," he said, nodding. "I'll be sure to tell her first thing tomorrow morning."

"And thank _you,_ too," Rarity said, giving him a small nuzzle. "I was really upset tonight, and I thought it was totally wasted. But, I have to say, you made it a lot better."

Big Macintosh's cheeks blushed slightly. He coughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"That's alright," he said, glancing back at her. "I could never stand to see a lady sad. I'm glad that I was able to be of some use."

Rarity bowed politely before heading out the door. Big Macintosh went out onto the front porch and watched as she walked along the path leading back to Ponyville.

"Would you like me to walk you back home?" he called.

"That's alright!" Rarity yelled back, her horn glowing and lighting her path. "It's only a little ways away!"

"Alright, take care!" he said. He watched her until she disappeared over the hill before turning back and closing the front door. He had a slight pep in his step and whistled a tune as he made his way upstairs. For the first time in a long time, he actually looked forward to doing something else other than tending to the farm and apples.

Applejack was leaning against her bedroom door when he came to the landing. A smug, knowing grin was on her face as she watched him approach.

"You look awfully happy," she pointed out, unable to contain herself. "Rarity's not so bad after all, is she?"

"Nope," he said, passing by her with a smirk. "Not bad at all."

XOXOXOXOXO

_Author's Note: Raritosh (Oh lord, I have no idea if that's a good pairing name, I just made it up) is slowly becoming my OTP! I might have to do little oneshots for the rest of the girls, but I'll have to think of who I'd like them with. I REALLY hope that they introduce some more male ponies into the series. For those of us who aren't into yuri/yaoi at all, it gets a bit boring. I'm happy with the series just being general too, though._

_Anyway, I hope you liked it. Might even do a small illustration for this sometime._


End file.
